


corps à baleines（9）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 预警：1.双性云云，嫁给比自己老的老国王，小马是国王的儿子。2.有强迫性行为。3.小妈剧情，有偷情变真爱，有出轨，NTR。





	corps à baleines（9）

这话说的着实伤人，金钟云一说出口就后悔了。

他还没来得及再说什么挽回的话，就被崔始源一把抱起来抵在墙上，他的头不轻不重的磕在墙上，还没觉出疼，崔始源的手臂就揽过他的腿弯，就着体位将内嵌的性器插的更深。

那样的深度几乎要将自己捅穿。金钟云小声的尖叫了一声，抓紧了崔始源的臂膀。雌穴被反复拍击抽插的有些肿，蒙上一层有些亮的水光，原本缺乏缺乏润滑的现已经湿润着连插着都打滑。

崔始源将性器牢牢卡在金钟云狭窄的阴道口，反复撞击着敏感点，一阵又一阵的酥麻感从内里传导至周身每一处神经，撞的金钟云有些疼，但更多的是爽。

他一边哭一边委委屈屈的抱紧了崔始源，嘴里吐出几声无意义的呻吟，像是抱怨又像是哀求，最终仰着头靠在墙上，身子无意识痉挛着。

原本挺立的性器在多重的刺激下再次泄了出来。与此同时小穴也含着崔始源的性器不住的收缩着喷出一股一股湿润的体液，将裙摆打湿了一片。

高潮过后金钟云身子软成一团，歪歪的靠在墙上，汗水浸湿了秀发，胡乱的缠绕在一团，显得有些狼狈。崔始源安慰似的凑过去亲了亲他的脸问道，“你错了吗？”

他的小王后颤抖着唇，连一个服软的话都不肯说，只靠着墙挣扎着要崔始源放他下去。他的手指抓伤了崔始源的后背，崔始源也不觉得疼，性器牢牢的卡在他的小王后体内将，又问了一遍。“告诉我，你知道错了吗。”

小王后的脸有些惨白，却仍咬着牙不肯让步。

“我没错。”

他的小王后是个执拗倔强的，崔始源被对方的回答气的反而笑起来。他没再接着逼问金钟云，扯过一块丝质床单盖在小王后身上，一把抱起对方就要往殿外走去。

突如其来的动作吓得小王后搂紧了他的脖子，将腿环在他腰腹上，生怕掉下去。崔始源的性器随着走动来回顶入进小王后狭窄的小穴深处，小王后刚刚射过的身子仍处于不应期，软绵绵的毫无反抗之力，只剩一点理智残存，断断续续的在抽插中抗议着。

“唔...放我下来...混蛋...”

“太深了...”

偏殿的路不近也不远，崔始源稳稳的抱着金钟云走着，两旁的侍女侍卫们跪成一片，都低下了头不敢看，金钟云昏昏沉沉的被抱着，只觉得所有人都知晓了他们之间的那层秘密，羞得他几乎晕过去。

“我不爱你？”

被扔到沙发上的时候他听见崔始源咬牙切齿的声音。对方显然是又受伤又生气，汗水薄附在额上，眼神淬了冰一样盯着他。

“你是真觉得没有你我无法成事吗？在你眼里我是如此的窝囊？这么说起来是我错了，我不该在未掌权时就招惹你，竟然让你有了这样的错觉...”

“原来我是靠你才能上位的小白脸...还需你来靠出卖身体才能完成谋算，你就是这么想的是么？”

崔始源的逼问像一把锋利的匕首，划开将将维系好的和平局面，露出剑拔弩张的情势来，偏生小王后也是个不知缓和的，还要在上面继续增添筹码，他收紧了腿努力摆平了裙摆上面褶皱的布料，稳着声音说，“难道不是吗？难道你是出于爱我才要和我在一起吗？”

“我为何要和你在一起你不清楚吗？”

“如果我不先找了你，你早都和别人在一起了！”崔始源似乎也被逼急了，他语速放快，咄咄逼人的反问着。

“让我想想，会是谁？大王子是你的第一人选，他拥有继承权，又是权力的中心，当然够资格。或者是老二或者老三？年轻气盛好把控。那么多人，你总能在老头子死之选择一个出来...”

“但是，那个人，不会是我。”

他说着附身上去，手指捏着金钟云的下巴，凑过去泄愤似的咬着对方那张显得有些薄情的唇，将人吻的透不过气来才开口。

“我的宝贝...是一个利益至上的人啊。而我只是一个私生子，又怎么入的了你的眼呢。没错，我是卑劣，在未成事之前就强迫了你上了我这条船。”

“可是我的宝贝儿，如果我不先得到你，你现在又会躺在谁的床上呢？”

小王后听了他的话惨白着脸摇了摇头，嘴唇哆嗦了两下却说不出什么反驳的话来。崔始源看的透彻，心里明镜一样的清楚。他说的是事实，如果选择的不是他，也总会是别人...

可是这样能说明什么呢？只能说明他们两个人都不是什么好人，骨子里带着的都是卑劣和算计。他们本是谋策划略的绝配，千不该万不该沾染上爱情这种虚无的东西。渴求越多越失衡，欲望仿佛永远得不到满足，还在贪求着更多更多。

崔始源的指责像是压死他的最后一根稻草，金钟云大脑一片空白，像是有人在里面尖叫的扯断每一根神经一样，理智逐渐崩塌。

“所以你是在说你爱我吗？”他言辞也锐利了起来。“你是在说，你不图我的身份，不图我的地位，你是说你爱我？”

“你爱我，那我的新婚之夜你在哪里？我的丈夫拿手指插进我下体的时候你在哪里？你若是爱我，那我在金国生不如死的十几年来你在哪里！”

“说到底，你的爱我，不过是口头上的甜言蜜语罢了，我为何要当真呢？你又有什么权利指责我！”

金钟云说着难过，手撑着沙发侧起身就要走，又被崔始源揽住紧紧抱在怀里，崔始源亲吻着他的脖颈安慰着他，他在崔始源的怀里挣扎了几下逃脱不开，最终泄愤似的咬住了崔始源的胸膛，在他怀里放身大哭起来。

他咬的极狠，舌尖捕捉到了对方的皮肤破开渗出的血腥味，却仍死死不想松开，一心想着要透着这种方式去让崔始源感知他的痛苦。

崔始源并没有推开他，反而将他抱得更紧，等金钟云情绪缓和了几分才擦过他的眼泪，柔软的吻落在眼角。

“我知道我出现的太晚了。”

“可是我没有忘记，你要得到的，我承诺你的，永远都作数。”他说着牵着小王后的手走近寝殿内的那张大床，揭开了床上厚厚的被子。寝殿里有些大的圆床另一侧蓦地被人揭开，露出了一张惊慌失措的脸来。

是老国王。他中风后金钟云并未见过他，猛然看起来只觉得人又衰老了许多。他瘫倒在床上，明显是听完了两人的整场争执，看着这对奸夫淫妇走过来，眼睛瞪得极大，嘴里发出着含糊不清的呜咽，似乎是想逃离，却一动也动不了。

崔始源伸出手抓住了老国王的胳膊，一把拽起他递给金钟云看。金钟云低下头只看了一眼就尖叫出声，脚步虚浮的跌进崔始源怀里。

崔始源竟然将老国王的两只手都砍了下来，眼下只剩了个空荡荡的袖管，草草用纱布包扎着，上面沾染着渗出来的血渍。在夜晚委实显得恐怖起来。

“不知道他是哪只手碰了你，所以两只都砍了。”崔始源将金钟云抱的更紧，声音低沉。“对不起，我不该那么晚才遇到你。”

“是我错了。”

他知晓金钟云害怕，不再让他看对方。将老头子扔回了床后，又从怀里抽出一张绢帛展开递给他的小王后看。

他的小王后有些疑惑，眼眶泛红的接过去看。只看了几个字就睁大了眼——竟然是他父王的亲笔诏书。

他的父王竟然要在百年后把王位传给他。

他不可置信的转过头来看崔始源。他已经是一名弃子，早已被抛弃的当做了联姻的工具，老头子怎么会将王位传给他。

他一下就知道了崔始源这段时间都在忙什么了，崔始源亲吻着他的耳朵，声音温柔。“我没忘，真的。我知道你在意什么。你要想回去你就回去，没有人敢说你。”

他摸着金钟云的秀发，似乎是不舍得他。“你不用依附我，你才不是什么金丝雀小公主，你是我的小王后，也是我的小王子。”

金钟云呆愣的听着崔始源的那些话。大脑勉强工作处理着这些讯息。他手抓着那张薄薄的绢帛，原本尖锐竖起的刺立在空气中失去了效力，变得陡然柔软了起来。

被崔始源抱在怀里，对方身体的热度一点点传导过来点燃了金钟云冰冷的皮肤。又缓慢顺着血液游走至全身，最终流进了心里，填满了金钟云心里一直有个缺憾的地方。

金钟云望着老国王颓败的模样，突然就笑了起来。他转过身来踮起脚尖凑上去咬着崔始源的嘴唇，在对方的唇齿内追逐交缠着。

在发狠的咬破了崔始源的唇，尝到了那点血腥味后，金钟云牵过崔始源的手放在自己胸前，带着些许呢喃的意味的话飘在空气中，钻进了崔始源的耳朵，他听见他的小王后说——“干我，就现在。”


End file.
